The Metal Punks
The Metal Punks is a group formed in 2013 at Los Angeles, California. Members Group *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis-Leader of the Metal Punks, Greek-Australian Citizen *Dave as Ken Jordan, AKA Ken the Emo-CEO of the Metal Punks (joined in June 29rd 2013) *Joey as Joey Chavis, AKA Joey the Metal-Assisant CEO of the Metal Punks (Joined in July 3rd 2013) *Eric as Eric Williamson, AKA Eric the Punk (Joined July 19th, 2013) *Paul as Paul Williamson, AKA Paul the Mosh (Joined July 19th 2013) *Brian as Brian Hall, AKA Brian the Headbanger''' (Joined July 24, 2013)' *Salli as Salli Dunn, AKA Salli the Popstar-Kosta Karatzovalis' girlfriend/wife '''Associate Members' *Simon as Chris-Kosta's Dad *Grace as Themlina-Kosta's Mom *Jennifer as Rachel-Ken the Emo's wife *Susan as Charley-Brian the Headbanger's Wife *Alison as Alexandria-Eric the Punk's wife *Kayla as Yvonne-Paul the Mosh's wife *Princess as Rosanne-Joey the Metal's wife/formerly a porn stripper Characters 'Recurring Characters' *Wise guy as MumaX992 *Kimberly as Sarah West *Julie as RocketPowerGal24 *Young guy as PeanutButterGamer *Joey as brutalmoose *Brian as Caddicarus *Shouty as Jacksepticeye *French-fry as Hitler McCall *Steven as Mickey McGuinness *Young guy as Alex Kimble *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Otto Johnson (Kosta's bikie rivalry) *Kevin as Waldo Rousey-Ken the Emo's boxing championship rivalry *Ashley as RockStar Michelle-Salli's Rival *Kevin as Anthony Hentschel-Joey's School bullying *Dallas as Officer Hanks-Police Commissioner 'Guest Characters' *as Lloyd Kaufman *as Eddie Horton *as Douglas McNoggin *as Kurt Blobberts *Joey as Drawman *Eric as Boris Anderson/Boris the Teeth Guy, Eric Gavin, Eric Smith *Diesel as Diesel Gavin, Diesel Smith *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Caillou, David Smith *Julie as Doris Anderson *as Jet the Hawk *Dallas as Storm *Kimberly as Wave 'Timeline Characters' *John as John Jordan-Ken's Real Mom (Ken the Emo's timeline episode) *Jennfier as Jennifer Jordan-Ken's Real Mom (Ken the Emos timeline episode) *Susan as Ken's Preschool Teacher. (Ken the Emo's timeline episode) *Dallas as Doctor (Ken the Emo's timeline episode) *Diesel as Diesel Watson-Ken's Foster Dad (Ken the Emo's timeline episode) *Kimberly as Kimberly Watson-Ken's Foster Mom (Ken the Emo's timeline) *Ivy as Ivy Watson-Ken's Little Sister (Ken the Emo's timeline episode) *Lawrence as Judge Henderson (Ken the Emo's timeline episode) *Brian as Lawyer Turner Jordan-Ken's Lawyer (Ken the Emo's timeline episode) *Diesel as Bill Chavis-Joey's Dad (Joey the Metal's timeline episode) *Kate as Pepper Chavis-Joey's Mom (Joey the Metal's timeline episode) *Kimberly as Garrison Chavis-Joey's Mean little Brother (Joey the Metal's timeline episode) *Amy as Joey's Preschool Teacher (Joey the Metal's timeline episode) Vehicles *Metalmoblie (used by Kosta Karatzovalis) (Inspired by Batman) *The Punk Bulldozer (used by Eric the Punk) *The Flying Pink Hover Car Commodore (used by Salli the Popstar) Likes and Dislikes Likes: MumaX992, Angry Video Game Nerd, PeanutButterGamer, brutalmoose, Caddicarus, Eric and David Smith, Diesel and Katie Smith, Mickey McGuinness, SaveUmsGirl2004, Sarah West, Alex Kimble, RocketPowerGal24, Drawman, Jacksepticeye, Markipiler, Smosh, PewDiePie, Chadtronic, Dylan McCarthy, The Gavin Family (except for Evil Stephanie), Lloyd Kaufman, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin, Matt Hardy Dislikes: Ivy Smith (main antagonist), The Evil Save-Ums (rivalry only because they hate that show), Baby shows (except the ones that ther likes), Rosie Anderson, Darth Vader's NO Clip (due to copyright Infringment), Getting Techincal Difficulties with TV static and color bars, Michael Bublé, Hailee Steinford, Lady Gaga, Dua Lipa, Rita Orra, Rhianna, Carrie Underwood, Indie Rock (except for Rachel's Ken the Emo's wife's cause it's her favorite), Pop music (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Glee (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Spongebob Squarepants, Shake It Up, Drake & Josh, The Simpsons (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Broad City (too nasty), Victorious, American Horror Story, Scream Queens, Modern Family, Pretty Little Liars, Riverdale, The Vampire Diaries, The 100, iZombie, My Little Pony characters like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie (except for Salli's cause they're her favorite), Boris the Teeth Guy, The Hunger Games Trilogy (except for Salli's cause it's her favorite), Trolls (2016), How to Train Your Dragon, Grease, Despicable Me, Inside Out, Rango, Evil Stephanie Gavin, Evil Lucy McCall, Evil Cathy McCarthy (second antagonist) Rivalries: The Save-Ums (because The Metal Punks and their parents hate that show), Jet the Hawk (formerly), The Babylon Rogues (formerly), Waldo Rousey, Otto Johnson, RockStar Michelle, Dora the Explorer, Stephanie Gavin (formerly), Lucy McCall (formerly), Cathy McCarthy (formerly) Favorite Food: Pizza, KFC, Subway, McDonald's, Burger King, Carl's Jr, Chuck E. Cheese's, Hungry Jacks (Australian's fast food restaurant), Dave & Busters, Little Caesars, Taco Bell, Buffalo Wild Wings. Arby's. Dairy Queen. Auntie's Annie's Favorite Video Games: Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, PS3, PS2, PS1, Uncharted, Sega Genesis, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Riders, Pajama Sam, Freddi Fish, Spy Fox, SimCity, Cities Skylines, LEGO video games, Lego Island, Street Fighter, Tekken, Grand Theft Auto, Overwatch, Minecraft, Portal, Destiny, Need for Speed, Burnout Paradise, PSN Games, Steam Games, FreakOut: Extreme Freeride, Kane & Lynch, Left 4 Dead, Overlord, Planet Coaster, RollerCoaster Tycoon Games, Batman Arkham. Favorite Movies: Indiana Jones Trilogy, Jurassic Park trilogy, Superman Trilogy, Batman Trilogy, Terminator Trilogy, Up, Toy Story Trilogy, Monsters Inc., The Jungle Book (2016). Favorite Prime Time/Adult Shows: South Park, Friends, Duck Dynasty, That 70's Show, Two and the Half Men, Robot Chicken, Metalocalypse, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Venture Bros., American Chopper, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Eagleheart, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Breaking Bad, Weeds, Rick and Morty, M*A*S*H, Arrow, Baby Daddy, Home Improvements, Supergirl, Marvel's Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Drawn Together, Celebrity Deathmatch, Malcolm in the Middle, The Office, Seinfeld, Cheers, Veep, Scrubs, Fawlty Towers, Will & Grace, Fraser, Silicon Valley, The Golden Girls. Favorite Kids Shows: Lloyd in Space, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, The Emperor's New School, Lilo & Stitch, Monsterby Mistake, Recess, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Speed Racer, ThunderCats, Voltron: The Third Dimension, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Sabrina: The Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, Rocket Power,'' Batman: The Animated Series, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Fantastic Four (1994), Superman: The Animated Series. Favorite Celebrites: Burt Reynolds, Tom Selleck, Kurt Russell, Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Charlie Sheen, Martin Sheen, Tom Berenger, Chris Pratt Favorite Music/Genres: Heavy Metal music, Hard Rock music & Album-oriented rock such as '(Toto, Bon Jovi, REO Speedwagon, Giuffria, Kansas, Fear Factory, 38 Special, Asia, UFO, Rainbow, Blind Guardian, Cheap Trick, Nazareth, Brother Firetribe, Blue Öyster Cult, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Judas Priest, Dio, Steppenwolf, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Def Leppard, Savatage, Alice Cooper, Sir Lord Baltimore, Ted Nugent, Y&T, Ministry, Journey, Iron Maiden, Whitesnake, Loverboy, Dare, Sunstorm, 44 Magnum, Dragonforce, Aerosmith, Kiss, Scorpions, The Angels, Rose Tattoo, Grand Funk Railroad, Thin Lizzy, Dokken, Van Halen, Quiet Riot, Bad Company, Saxon, Damn Yankees, Uriah Heep, Place Vendome, Giant, Helloween, Ugly Kid Joe, Harem Scarem, , Praying Mantis, Venom, Rush and more),' '''Grunge acts like ('Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains), Glam Rock acts like (Suzi Quatro, Slade, New York Dolls, Silverhead, David Bowie, Mott the Hoople) Progressive rock acts like''' (Yes, Jethro Tull, Genesis), Punk rock acts like (Green Day, NOFX, Good Charlotte, Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Damned, Fall Out Boy, The Offspring, Ramones), Progressive Metal acts like (Crimson Glory, Fate Warning, Queensryche, Symphony X, Dream Theater), Death Metal acts like '''(Children of Bodom, Cannibal Corpse, Carcass, Death, Morbid Angel, Deicide, Behemoth, Obituary, Nile, Opeth, Decapitated, Amon Amarth, Dying Fetus, In Flames, Bolt Thrower), '''Stoner rock & Sludge Metal acts like (Queens of the Stone Age, Monster Magnet, Corrosion of Conformity, Eyehategod, Crowbar, Black Label Society, Clutch, Pantera, Kyuss, Superjoint Ritual, Red Fang, Machine Head), Thrash Metal acts like '''(Exodus, Slayer, Megadeth, Metallica, Anthrax, Kreator, Sepultura) Glam Metal acts like (Mötley Crue, Skid Row, Twisted Sister, Ratt, Guns N' Roses, Poison), Alternative Metal acts like''' (aka Life is Agony, Primus, Faith No More, Korn, Limp Bizkit, Spineshank)' Shows '''Owned Shows' The Metal Punks Show 'Ivy Smith Gets Grounded Show' 'Rosie Anderson Gets Grounded Show' 'MumaX992 Show' 'Specials' 'Guest Appearances' Joe's Family Show Trivia *Salli the Popstar is the only female of the Metal Punks. *In GoAnimate V3 Wiki and Luna and the Save-Ums, the Metal Punks are villains. *Eric the Punk is used to like Punk Music. *Paul the Mosh is used to like Hardcore Music. *Ken the Emo is used to like Emo Music, with the exception of Avril Lavigne and Paramore. *Joey the Metal is used to like Thrash Metal, Death Metal & Doom Metal music. *Brian the Headbanger is used to Like every Heavy Metal genre. and BABYMETAL was also his favorite. *Salli the Popstar is used to like Pop music, as well as J-Pop, C-Pop and K-Pop, including her number 1 favorite, Psy. *The Reason Why that The Metal Punks is now hating The Save-Ums to become rivalries because Kosta Karatzovalis videos might have been vandalized or changing the script to revamped including Ivy gets grounded series and Rosie gets grounded series for ruining. But Later that Luna Minami have Immediately apologizes to them for her opinion to start things all over again. *Kosta Karatzovalis was living in Australia in real life. *Kosta Karatzovalis is only to make Ivy Smith Gets Grounded series, since he was new last year without script interruption. (with the exception of Lloyd Kaufman. But later it turns out that Luna Minami is changing the script on his videos until her apology to him, saying she does not like swearing without censorship, gore violence, horror and other things) *Kosta Karatzovalis is only to make Rosie Anderson Gets Grounded series, without script interruption. *The Metal Punk's spin-off's Rosie Gets Grounded Show is a black comedy/satrical show rather than is kids show, due to strong violence and child abuse. *The Metal Punks' spin-off's Ivy Gets Grounded Show is a black comedy/satrical show rather than is kids show, due to strong violence and child abuse. Also, while in the series, the verison of Rosie is using the Samster5677's Rosie in this show. *Rosanne, Joey the Metal's wife who is formerly a Porn stripper until they both got married. *Kosta Karatzovalis favorite celebrity was Chris Pratt when he followed on Instagram. *Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh was born as actual twins with their makeups. *Brian the Headbanger is used to be a fan of Matt Hardy when he wrestled. *Sometimes on the behalf of the Metal Punks members always get into trouble for getting suspended or get expelled. *Ken the Emo is a number one favorite to My Chemical Romance when he first meet Gerald Way during the Tour with his backstage pass. *During the time, Salli the Popstar have always used magical powers including two favorites, heat vision and telekinesis with her hand. *The Metal Punks doesn't like the Babylon Rogues too well for script ruins. Sometimes they're friendly or foe. *Paul the Mosh's superhero favorite was Spider-Man, when he first draws Spider-Punk at Preschool. *Paul the Mosh was is favorite number 1 hardcore punk band was Black Flag. *Eric the Punk was is favorite number 1 punk rock band was Rancid. *Joey the Metal was is favorite number 1 thrash metal band was Slayer, when he did headbanging while playing his guitar. *Brian the Headbanger is favorite number 1 hard rock band was Aerosmith, with the except of Carrie Underwood when he was slammed about the song Can't Stop Lovin You. *Ken the Emo has two favorite Emo bands was Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance as well. *Kosta Karatzovalis is a fan favorite of heavy metal and album-oriented rock music, with the Exception of Queen and possibly John Farnham. *Kosta Karatzovalis is a huge favorite The Walt Disney company. *Kosta Karatzovalis doesn't like renaming from Stephanie Gavin to Evil Stephanie Gavin. Now his fighting for life. *Kosta Karatzovalis doesn't like renaming from Cathy McCarthy to Evil Cathy McCarthy. Now his fighting for life *Kosta Karatzovalis doesn't like renaming from Lucy McCall to Evil Lucy McCall. Now his fighting for life. *The Metal Punks is a Ivy Smith hater because Kosta Katazovalis always to make Ivy Smith Get Grounded Series. *Ken the Emo has a cousin named Lawyer Turner Jordan, who works at the courthouse as a lawyer. *Brian the Headbanger has a cousin named Lucas Edmonds. who is a bodybuilder. *The Metal Punks doesn't like Luna Minami too well when his GoAnimate Career is on the line while his absence. *The Metal Punks doesn't like Azura too well when his GoAnimate Career is on the line, including the MumaX992 show, while his absence. *Anthony Hentschel is used to be Joey's schoolbully for calling him names! *Officer Hanks and the Metal Punks had a only special appearance on "Rosie burn down Chuck E. Cheese's" episode on Rosie Anderson Gets Grounded Show! Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:People that hates ivy smith Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Save-Ums haters Category:People that hates Rosie Anderson Category:Bad users Category:Bad characters Category:People that hates cathy mccarthy Category:People that hates lucy mccall Category:People that likes mumaX992 Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:MumaX992 lovers Category:RocketPowerGal24 lovers Category:Lloyd Kaufman lovers Category:Sarah West lovers Category:Ivy Smith haters